the life of Harry potter or harry whitlock?
by burntblood.1982
Summary: Jasper and Alice disappear, from America they find there selves in a new community were nightmares and fairy stories are real. and a baby that could be theirs, what will they choose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer not making any money out of this it's just an idea. Hp/twilight new time lines as well twilight is first then harry potter,

Prologue 

The house in the forest gave off a light glow it lay there quiet in the dead of night not bird stirred the forest as all was asleep, the house a master mind of a designer wet dream stood there in all its glory,

Sounds of lovers in the night did break some of the quiet that stilled in the night but one couple in their room was cuddle, an after sex glow in their eyes as the lovers spoke quietly to each other. A dark haired pixie like girl and a blonde haired god just laid together speaking and relaxing not knowing that their lives will be forever changed after today.

As the sunrise shone in to the room the house started to stir water was sounded thought out the house and music was played the telly was turned on and the house awoke to a brand new day here lived the Cullen's family and they had been here 10 years.

The cullens life had been good but they needed a break from the humans and the stress from the other vampires, so had been in isolation for past ten years only bella dad come to them for three weeks per year. they would be moving soon to restart there education, Carlise the father still worked at the hospital. (Many miles away,) it was family bonding time at the moment it was needed to reform and strengthen new and old bonds.

Alice and Jasper come into the room and sat down they had been hunting the day before and were both bored and wondered what the gang was up to. Emmett was playing a game on the xbox, Rose was painting her nails and bella was reading a book on Edwards lap the family was enjoying their selves.

Suddenly Alice had a vision Edward turned just in time to see Jasper and Alice disappear, the family was in uproar as Alice and jasper had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer not making any money out of this it's just an idea. Hp/twilight new time lines as well twilight is first then harry potter,

Also have to give credit where its due the person writing Bloodkin at the moment gave me this idea on Alice and jasper as parents. Read the story its brilliant, can't wait until she updates.

_Suddenly Alice had a vision Edward turned just in time to see Jasper and Alice disappear, the family was in uproar as Alice and jasper had vanished._

Chapter 1

Alice and Jasper found their selves in a middle of a pentagon at the five peaks sat a goblin and they seemed to be in a cave. They tried to move but found they could not, as the mumbling finished they could move. When they tried to get out a focus field surrounded them.

One of the goblins came forward "are you Alice and jasper Whitlock "

Alice and jasper nodded

"We will not harm you please listen to what we have to show and tell you and after ask your questions but we really need your help"!

Alice and jasper nodded again and followed not truly trusting but sensing danger and jasper did know that they were not lying sometimes being a empathy was a blessing in this case.

They arrived in another room with chairs a table another goblin,

Please sit we can get you back to your home whatever your answers okay please listen.

Alice and jasper sat as they were told the story of wizards and witches worldwide the rise and fall of Voldemort, (I am not going in to detail you can image what they said I need the story to be brought forward quicker)

Okay after a few hours Alice and jasper were in shock

Okay said battleaxe harry survived the killer curse and went to his aunt and uncles where they abused him in the first week he is currently in our hospital and healing well we need a couple to look after him, and keep him safe also you are a part of the house of potter jasper, something like a cousin 5th of 6th times removed we would like to ask if you and your wife would be his parents before you say any think these are harry's memories of his 16 months of life, they looked up as harry memories showed his mum and dad having fun, and then them being killed and then himself being beaten and thrown down the stairs.

We understand this is difficult being vampires but you can blood adopt him and he have your dna no vampire traits as we will dissolve that, and he will be your child in every way also you can changed his name and just treat him right at eleven years old he will need to go to Hogwarts where he will be there until summer break and you have him for two months until his seventh birthday, I will give you some time to think it over I will be back in two hours.

**2 hours later**

Alice and jasper were confused and upset but were going through all the possibilities, they would have a child in blood and magic and the vampires would protect him until he went to school.

They went over each problem that could be faced Alice looked into the future and saw them happy with the baby.

Even as rose had always gone on about babies and never having one Alice had wanted to be a mother but had never really spoke of it to anyone nor had Jasper, this was the best outcome for her and jasper as well as the new baby/ toddler.

Jasper and Alice looked into each other's eyes and realise then and there they would be parents.

Battleaxe came in there with another woman who was in dark blue robes holding a baby.

Alice went up to Battleaxe and said she would have the baby and wanted to blood adopt the baby

Okay the woman then gave the baby to Alice and walked out jasper and Alice looked down he was so sweet and cute.

Battleaxe got out a gold bowl and said something in another tongue and the bowl lit up and the goblin called them over I need some venom please as they gave there wrist it was cut and seven drops each filled the cup hissing and spiting turning red on impact then harry blood was drawn and seven drops again filed the bowl the light went up and each had to drink a little of each first jasper then Alice and then baby. After about a minute the baby cried out and alice looked down and tried to comfort him,

Battleaxe said that this was normal and the change was happen to him.

Ten minutes' later the baby's cries subside and his breathe came in short pants.

There in alice arms when jasper looked was a cute baby who looked like Alice and himself

Dirty blonde hair with dark highlights the face of himself but Alice's eyes and nose and his ears and he was perfect both vampires fell in to protective mother hen mode baby was safe.

Battleaxe said what yougoing to name the child

Alice turned around and said Harrison Jasper Brandon Whitlock but will call him harry for short as his other parents named him that out of respect I leave that name.

It was all sign for, their harry was rich and the goblins were investing the money to make him richer, and harry was coming to live with them in America.

Alice and jasper had gone shopping for him and now there little one had enough clothes etc he look peaceful sleeping on the bed now they had to go home and face their family things were changing and everyone needed to deal.

Battleaxe had also told them about souls and other magic things they actual had books on vampire 101 and other information all was read during this time bot had fallen in love with harry and he was their son as if Alice herself had given birth his dna in any muggle hospital would show those two were his mother and father carlise would be happy for the new knowledge.

Harrison was sleeping and woke up at six he was shocked to see himself in a big bed and felt better than ever, he looked around just as a women walked though looking up she was smiling and being the little adorable boy called out mama up, Alice laughed and picked up her son and took him in to the bathroom, sorted him out giving him a bath and clean clothes taking him into the bedroom where jasper had got some food from room service harry eat his breakfast in his daddy lap after breakfast they played and harry fell asleep in his daddy arms.

All was well again in his little world the vampire never even felt a burn in their throat there son was all that matter. Jasper never was thirsty around his son. Nor Alice.

After a few more days they had to get back to their family they would be concerned battleaxe had given them a portkey that would take them back so being all pack up jasper picked up the bags and Alice held Harry as they went back to their family.

They arrive right near the house and as they walked forward five gold eyes looked at them and harry.

Hi guys this is harry our son. Everyone was in shock as they come in to hear this weird but true story.

**Okay thanks for the review this is about harry life with the cullens and school remember its only a story an idea if you wanna take it take it.**


End file.
